


and i almost feel alive in your arms

by sorbetcafe



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorbetcafe/pseuds/sorbetcafe
Summary: gyro falls asleep late and wakes up early, just like he's been doing for some time nowslappy falls asleep early and wakes up earlier, just like he's been doing for some time now





	and i almost feel alive in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god they were dormmates  
title from the scary jokes' apple pie! give it a listen i think it fits them a lot :)c

Another long day of college, another late night return to his shared dorm room. Gyro sighed as he pushed the wooden door open, careful to do it fast enough that it wouldn’t make that awful creaking noise but slow enough it didn’t slam into the wall. He takes the same care closing it, shrugging his over the shoulder bag off and somewhere next to the desk on his side of the room.

The moon shone brightly through the slitted blinds, illuminating the floor and everything on towards the left of the small room, Slappy’s side. Everything, of course, includes the man himself, sleeping soundlessly on the farther side of the bed, facing the wall. It’s only by the steady rise and fall of his silhouette that the chicken can confirm him to be out cold.

Gyro finds himself looking at the middle ground as he slumps onto his matress and prepares to ready himself for bed. As he goes through his nightly routine—day clothes off, glasses off, shower, night clothes on, and glasses back on to set alarms—he goes over the day and what he’ll need to do tomorrow in his head. It was a Friday, which meant he could blessedly sleep in, but he had work left over from earlier he’d have to attend to at a reasonable time. A 12 pm alarm it’d be then.

Another sigh leaves the man’s beak as he returns the digital clock’s interface back to the current time. 1 in the morning. He blinks wearily at it. He’d been pulling these late nighters for a couple weeks now, and Slappy kept urging him to try and get more rest. He was beginning to think he should follow the duck’s advice, even if it meant cramming in work at odd times. Well, considering he was getting used to working until 11 at night, it’d be odd for him at least.

Gyro takes his glasses off for the second time that night and places them on his desk, right next to the clock. He considers simply flopping into his bed all by himself right then and there, but the moonbeams still shine brightly over the other side of the room like a beacon.

Unlike his claimed half of the room, Slappy had things strewn about everywhere, in every which way. It was his own unique way of organizing, and even after living three years with the man, Gyro still couldn’t fully grasp where the sorting ended and where the haphazard tossing of things began. Nevertheless, there was an unmistakable walkable pathway that cut through everything, and it wasn’t like it was messy. It just wasn’t Gyro’s preferred way of having things, neat and tucked away where they belonged.

He dwells on that as he follows the light with his eyes, still standing with a hand hovering over the clock, and it only takes a bit longer for him to run out of things to think about. Mind blank, he looks unseeingly at the uncovered form of his roommate, and any resolve he might’ve had falls away right then.

Following the clearest path he could see, Gyro grabbed his pillow off his own bed before padding over to the other, occupied bed. There, he hesitated for a second longer before he slowly lowered himself onto it.

It wasn’t an unusual thing for them to do at this point. Sometimes, Gyro would wake up in his bed to see Slappy just beginning to rise in front of him when he’d not been there earlier. The reverse would happen too, but less often. It normally took a lot for Gyro to convince himself to actually go through with it. Tonight was one of the few exceptions. The thought of sleeping on his own, covered by nothing but the darkness of the night, was simply not a very appealing case to him at the moment.

It’s not exactly an easy squeeze for either of them, the beds were definitely not made to house more than one person at a time, but Gyro manages. He places his pillow at the head of the frame and mirrors Slappy’s pose, albeit a bit more scrunched up. Slappy, for his part, doesn’t stir at all. He’d always been a heavy sleeper.

The moonlight filters over his face gently, and as Gyro closes his eyes and begins to count sheep, he tries his best not to dwell too much their proximity.

* * *

When he wakes up in the morning, it’s due to several things, and none of them are his alarm. Simply judging by the first thing, the dreadful beam of sunlight that threatens to burn his eyes, it’s much too early for the clock to even start going off. The second thing is the heat that warms him, an effort of the sun and the blankets he’d been covered with at some point. He can feel the sheets roll over his arms as he groans lowly and weakly kicks them off, turning around afterwards in an attempt at getting some shade and hopefully getting more shut eye.

The third and last things, he realizes belatedly after he reorients himself, are none other than Slappy himself. Even through the slight blurriness of his glassesless eyes, Gyro can tell that Slappy’s eyes are open and he has a lazy smile pulled on his beak. It should be what wakes him, but it only does half the job. The finishing blow is the realization that Slappy had his arms wrapped around Gyro’s middle, not moving them even as he’d been turning.

The suddenness of it all startles Gyro, and jolts so hard he nearly flies out of the bed. Slappy’s grip becomes tighter as he does, saving him from becoming a mess of tangled limbs on the floor. The duck laughs, voice thick with sleep.

“Good morning to you too, Gyro!” he beams, bright and bubbly even though it must’ve been too early for even the earliest of risers to be up yet. “Did you forget you fell asleep here again?” Gyro looks at him dumbly for a moment before blinking, realization dawning on him.

Yes, he very much did.

The man opens and closes his beak a couple of times, words refusing to form. He’s unsure if he should apologize, and furthermore what even for. Probably almost ripping Slappy’s arms off, for a start. That probably wasn’t the easiest feat in the world after just waking up. But, instead of saying anything of the sort, Gyro finds himself blurting out, “What do you mean, ‘again’?”

It takes a second for Slappy to reply, face blank, until he bursts into more laughter. It’s like a melody to Gyro, but he’s still bleary with sleep and confused. What was so funny about his question?

“You do this every time,” the duck says in lieu of an actual answer, pushing himself into the taller man’s chest. His hands move to accommodate his closeness, and it’s more like he’s giving Gyro a sideways hug now. Gyro relaxes into it without even thinking.

“This?” he asks, still unsure of what Slappy meant. Slappy shakes his head and Gyro feels just as much as he hears him continue with his almost neverending slew of laughs.

“You fall asleep with me, forget you did when you wake up the next morning, and then nearly take a tumble off the bed,” he recounts. “I always have to catch you! I’m more surprised you haven’t gotten used to the routine yet!”

Gyro glances down at his friend, who’s head full of fluffy hair is just barely stuffed under his chin in such a way it doesn’t tickle. All he really sees is the side of him, the rest still pushed into his middle, but it’s still a sight to see. There’s something he can’t entirely identify at the moment tugging at Gyro’s chest, and when he catches Slappy’s tail wagging, it only pulls more.

The two of them stay like that for a long moment, Gyro returning the hug at some point, to which Slappy simply hums contently at. Birdsong flitters outside their window, loud and jovial, and the sounds of various people getting an early start to their day soon starts to play at a low volume right under it. The previously all to bright sunlight lifts with its host, casting the room in a comfortable hazy morning bloom. It’s peaceful.

Gyro feels eyes slip closed without his say so, and with his body vaguely intertwined with Slappy’s, he dozes.

* * *

The second time he rouses that day, it’s to the sound of his roommate’s voice. Hands are gently nudging him, trying to bring him to full consciousness, and had they not been paired with Slappy’s voice he thinks he would’ve simply shrugged them off.

“Gyrooo,” Slappy drawls, voice clearer than it was earlier, “C’mon sleepyhead. Your alarm went off a bit ago. Do you have somewhere to go today?”

Gyro murmurs a response even he’s not entirely sure what it means and shakes his head truthfully. Nowhere to go today, just stuff to do. And honestly, with how nice his extra nap had been, he was starting to think his work could wait. Slappy continued though, still shaking him a bit.

“You got something big to do?” Another shake of the head. “Hm…” Slappy pauses, and Gyro smiles to himself. He can easily imagine the thinking face on his friend’s face at the moment. “Unfinished stuff from yesterday, then?

The chicken begins to shake his head, only to stop midway through and switch to nodding. Leave it to Slappy to get it in three. The duck chuckles.

“Of course, I should’ve known. Well, c’mon then!” Gyro lets out a confused noise as he feels himself being pulled up by his arms. One of the room lamps must be on, he can see the brightness even with his eyes shut. Slappy keeps moving him, tugging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting next to him after the fact. Gyro lets him without complaint. The bed dips under Slappy’s weight, and Gyro leans on on his head. 

“You can’t let me sleep just a little longer...?” the chicken mumbles, sighing as he can already feel himself starting to wake more. Slappy shakes his head and makes a negative sound.

“Nope! You know as well as I do that you’ll just beat yourself up later if you don’t get up now.” And he’s right, Gyro will absolutely do that given the chance, but he doesn’t get the chance to futilely defend himself as Slappy continues cheerily, “Besides, look! I got your favorite!”

Gyro blinks his eyes open for the first time and peers at the cup that’s in front of him. He can’t read what’s on it, but even as Slappy reaches over and gently places his glasses to rest on the bridge of his beak, the smell is enough of an indicator.

“A caramel latte?” he asks, taking the hot paper cup from Slappy and sitting up enough to take a quick sip. It’s just the right temperature and it’s got all the fixings he likes in it. It’s nothing short of rejuvenating. Gyro’s short companion beams up at him, nodding.

“Yep! Just for you! Now c’mon, drink up so you can wake up so you can finish up your work and we can have another nap.”

Gyro drinks as Slappy blathers, pausing for a moment as he fully works through what the other man’s said.

“You know you don’t have to wait for me to get more sleep, right?” he asks, starting to get a little worried he’s messed up Slappy’s schedule. He continues his drink and glances sideways at the duck, who’s making the same thinking face he’d imagined him making earlier. Eventually, it smooths out and is replaced by a trademark, mischievous Slappy grin.

“Nah,” he declares, “I think I’d rather sleep with you.”

Gyro nearly chokes on his latte.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! ily!!  
two brooos, sharing a twin sized mattresss. 5 centimeters apart cause they are gay!


End file.
